1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an AC plasma display panel, and more particularly to an AC plasma display panel in which two scanning electrodes both use the same sustaining electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-section showing the structure of a conventional AC plasma display panel. The AC plasma display panel, hereinafter abbreviated to AC PDP, includes upper and lower portions. In the upper portion, a pair of upper electrodes 4 serving as a scanning electrode (Y) and sustaining electrode (X) are formed on a front glass substrate 1. An inductive layer 2 is formed by printing on the upper electrodes 4. In addition, a protective layer 3 is formed on the inductive layer 2. In the lower portion, a lower electrode 12 is formed on a rear glass substrate 11 to serve as an address electrode. The space between the front glass substrate 1 and rear glass substrate 11 constitutes a discharge space. Ribs (Partition walls) 6 are formed in the discharge space to prevent cross talk between adjacent plasma display unit cells. In addition, fluorescent body 8 is coated on the ribs 6 and lower electrode 12. Discharging gas such as helium (He), neon (Ne) or xenon (Xe) is filled in the discharge space.
During the sustaining period of the AC PDP, driving voltage is applied to the upper electrodes 4, and a plasma discharging region 5 is thus formed. The plasma discharging region 5 is roughly parallel to the front glass substrate 1 and is close to a plane shape. Surface discharge occurs and ultraviolet ray 7 is generated. The ultraviolet ray 7 excites the fluorescent body 8 to cause the fluorescent body 8 to emit visible light.
In a conventional AC PDP, each upper electrode 4 (X or Y electrode) is constituted by a transparent electrode such as ITO and a bus electrode such as Cr/Al/Cr or Cr/Cu/Cr. Since the bus electrode is not transparent, the aperture ratio of AC PDP is affected.
In the conventional AC PDP, since the plasma discharging region 5 is roughly parallel to the front glass substrate 1, the ultraviolet ray 7 generated during the discharging period cannot effectively spread in the discharge space between the front and rear glass substrates 1 and 11. Thus, the visible light emission efficiency of fluorescent body is affected.
In the conventional AC PDP, the upper electrodes 4 (X and Y electrodes) are disposed on the front glass substrate 1. If the gap between X and Y electrodes is adjusted according to requirements, the pitch between ribs 6 must also be adjusted. This is detrimental to the gap adjustment of X and Y electrodes. In addition, when the gap between X and Y electrodes is increased, the pitch between ribs 6 must be also increased. For the AC PDP with set sized display units, since the pixel units on the address electrode direction decrease, the integral resolution of AC PDP decreases.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a novel AC plasma display panel. The present invention changes the conventional disposition of three electrodes. Either the scanning electrode or sustaining electrode is disposed in the rib or on the sidewall of the rib. Thus, the gap between the scanning electrode and sustaining electrode can be easily adjusted. This is beneficial to high resolution and high precision AC plasma display panel fabrication.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel AC plasma display panel by changing the conventional disposition of three electrodes. The scanning electrode and sustaining electrodes are disposed on different planes. Thus, the plasma discharge region is generated by a predetermined inclined angle relative to the front glass substrate. Therefore, the ultraviolet ray generated can effectively and completely spread in the discharge space between the front and rear glass substrates.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a novel AC plasma display panel by changing the conventional disposition of three electrodes. Either the scanning electrode or sustaining electrode is disposed in the rib or on the sidewall of the rib. This prevents the shielding effect caused by the opaque component in the sustaining (or scanning) electrode; thus, the aperture ratio is increased.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a novel AC plasma display panel. Either the scanning electrode or sustaining electrode is disposed in the rib, and two scanning electrodes both use the same sustaining electrode disposed on the rib. Thus, the sustaining electrode number can be reduced by half, and the sustaining driving integrated circuit number can also be decreased. The production cost can thus be decreased.
To achieve the above objects, the main feature of the present invention resides in that either the sustaining electrode or scanning electrode is disposed in the rib or on the sidewall of the rib. The AC plasma display panel of the present invention includes: a first substrate; a first electrode (A1) disposed on the first substrate along a first direction; a second substrate disposed parallel to the first substrate, such that a discharge space is formed between the first substrate and the second substrate; a first strip-shaped rib (R1j) and a second strip-shaped rib (R2k) parallel to each other along the first direction and alternatively disposed in the discharge space, wherein the first strip-shaped rib (R1j) is provided with a second electrode (Bj), the second strip-shaped rib (R2k) does not have a conductive portion, and the first electrode (Ai) is located between the first strip-shaped rib (R1j) and the second strip-shaped rib (R2k) and is not located on the same plane as the second electrode (Bj); and a third electrode (Dm) disposed on the second substrate along a second direction approximately perpendicular to the first direction.
When the AC plasma display plane undergoes sustaining discharge, the sustaining discharge is achieved by biasing the second electrode (Bj) and two adjacent first electrodes (Ai), and plasma is generated with a predetermined inclined angle relative to the first substrate.
To achieve the above objects, the main feature of the present invention resides in that the sustaining electrode and scanning electrode are disposed on different planes of the first substrate, and either the sustaining electrode or scanning electrode is disposed above the rib. The AC plasma display panel of the present invention includes: a first substrate; a first electrode (Ai) disposed on the first substrate along a first direction; a second substrate disposed parallel to the first substrate, such that a discharge space is formed between the first substrate and the second substrate; a first strip-shaped rib (R1j) and a second strip-shaped rib (R22) parallel to each other along the first direction and alternatively disposed in the discharge space, wherein the first electrode (Ai) is located between the first strip-shaped rib (R1j) and the second strip-shaped rib (R2k); a second electrode (Bj) disposed in the first substrate along the first direction, on the corresponding location of the first strip-shaped rib (R1j), and not on the same plane as the first electrode (Ai); and a third electrode (Dm) disposed on the second substrate along a second direction approximately perpendicular to the first direction.
When the AC plasma display plane undergoes sustaining discharge, the sustaining discharge is achieved by biasing the second electrode (Bj) and two adjacent first electrodes (Ai), and plasma is generated with a predetermined inclined angle relative to the first substrate.